fairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky
Vicky is the main antagonist on the show. She is Timmy Turner's evil babysitter, a teenager who lies to parents and torments children. Info Description Vicky is a teenager with red hair in a ponytail, a green midriff shirt that exposes her belly, and black pants and shoes. She has pink eyes. When around parents she acts nice and speaks with a sweet tone, but when alone with kids, she immediately reveals her true colors and starts screaming at them. Personality She is extremely mean to the children she babysits. This includes Timmy Turner, her little sister Tootie, Chester, AJ, as well as dozens of other unnamed kids who have gotten stuck doing her chores. In earlier episodes she is afraid of her parents, but since Channel Chasers her parents are shown to be aware of her mean nature and completely terrified of her. In canon, Vicky has little boundaries on how evil she can go, often times if given the chance she gladly destroys the world. Fanon General Due to the extreme character exaggeration already given to her in the series, authors hold little restraint on how cruel and sadistic they make Vicky. Her relationship with her parents varies between authors, with some authors refusing to accept the relatively uninteresting version of her parents given to us by Channel Chasers and giving her parents completely different personalities. A few stories that pre-date Channel Chasers suggest that her parents were just as cruel and neglectful as she. Her relationship to Timmy is also another one that can go from secretly in love with him, to attempting to take his life, depending on what the author feels it should be. Cause for Meanness There have been several different episodes which give completely different explanations for her reasons for being so mean. A lot assume that Vicky had a rough childhood as she suggested this in Snowbound. Some believe that her little sister Tootie being born caused her to be jealous toward younger kids. Others believe that Vicky is a character misunderstood and really just needs a friend. Relationship to Tootie A fan invention suggests that Tootie is not really Vicky's sister. This is because Tootie does not look or act like Vicky much, and because the video game Breakin Da Rules has an appearance by Vicky's mother "Nicky" who looks nothing like Vicky's Mom in the show. Also, Tootie writes "I am not Vicky's sister" on her notes in Channel Chasers but this was just a bad (but successful) attempt to hide her identity. However, Vicky and Tootie do have similarities in their voice and they way they have screaming outbursts, usually at Timmy but for difference reasons. It is most likely the character Nicky was not taken by the writers as canonical when they made Channel Chasers. Vicky's mother has Tootie's black hair and wears glasses but with Vicky's pink eyes. Last Name Vicky and Tootie's family last name is unknown. The mailbox outside their home reads "Vicky's House". As a result, a lot of authors simply invent a name for her. Because of the general appearance of her and her family members, Tootie's family is assumed to be Irish-American. Another common choice for her family's last name is "Valentine", coined by fan fiction author Tearatone Maystar. Since using this last name, other authors and artists have adopted it. Some seem to find it funny in an ironic sense, while others feel it fits the show's alliterate naming style (such as with "Timmy Turner".) Her parents have not been named either. In the aforementioned video game Breakin Da Rules Vicky's mother is named Nicky but looks just like Vicky instead of Tootie, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker Mr. Crocker was babysat by a man called Vic who looked like a male version of Vicky and was presumably around the same age as her father at the time, but this character also looks and acts nothing like Vicky's Dad. Despite this both these names are commonly used if the author is trying to avoid using a fake last name for Vicky's family. Pairings Chip Skylark Vicky has a very psycho crush on teen star Chip Skylark. She covers her room with posters of him. However, that is simply her disguised room, as her real room is a dungeon filled with prisoners. This might mean that her crush on Chip is nothing but a cover to hide her dark soul. This theory is backed up as Vicky is said to love nothing, and, of course, "nothing" includes Chip. It is possible that Vicky has a secret soft side for Chip but nothing else. This might be a result of psychopathy (loving Chip almost to death but hating everything else almost to death). Also, they are the same age. At this moment, all we can assume is that Vicky likes only Chip because she is psychopathic. Timmy/Gah Some fans like to believe that Vicky has a crush on Timmy, but may be too embarrased or shy of rejection (most likely from peers and adults) to persue him romantically. When Timmy wished himself to be 16 in Love At First Height, Vicky fell in love with him and when she asked for a name he replied, "GAH!!" Vicky than assumed that the 16 year old Timmy was a Norweigan supermodel and spent the entire episode chasing him and trying to get him to marry her on the marriage-go-round. Ricky Other Trivia *In the fan work "Vicky's Bitter Half", Vicky's invented last name is Caper. *In the ongoing fan works "Missing", "To the Land of Angels", and "Honestly, Why Haven't We?" (plus other one shots); author Tearatone Maystar always gives Vicky the full name of Victoria Vicious Valentine. The use of this last name has been picked up by some other authors and fan artists since. *Vicky is very similar to Mortimer, the main villain from Jason Jeremiah. They blame a main protagonist by getting them into trouble, but lie to their parents about being good and then became brief rulers of their hometown (Mortimer stole the Wishing Orb to take over Nevada; Vicky became dictator and supreme ruler of Dimmsdale in the bad future) Fan Works Stories A Little Understanding Between Infinity and Reality Art 081021__by_Myoujin.jpg 0def85858b918971cd80c40d289e5623.jpg fopCouple2.jpg Vicky_by_badka.png leftovers_by_thweatted.png 128176125441.png tumblr_l1l4aw0jPc1qzh0r7o1_500.jpg FOP_VickyTimmyHugs_by_elazuls_core.jpg FOP___Time_to_Babysit_by_bradsgurl.png fop___teehee_by_masterfranny-d38owzb.jpg fop_vicky___n_timmy_by_dinilahi-d30yvz4.jpg vicky_2_by_wagnerf.jpg NightMareDragoncomission_2_by_tamarushka.jpg Giddyap_Twerp_by_NeoSlashott.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:People